Just my luck (Tomione-story)
by Kathy376fun
Summary: After fighting a battle, off course she would not be able to go to a calm, quiet home. No, she would somehow travel back to the past. And after ending up in the past, off course she would literally fall straight into the arms of Grindelwald. And after that, off course she would end up with Young Lord Voldemort. The story is better than the summary, I promise! T for paranoia


**A/N: A one-shot, I just got inspiration and had to write it down. I hope you like it, first time I make a one-shot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe any of the characters. In fact if I was J.K Rowling I would not be worrying about Physics right now...**

After fighting a battle, off course she would not be able to go to a calm, quiet home, to rest. No, she would somehow travel back to the past. And after somehow ending up in the past, off course she would not end before a nice old lady who would help her going back. No, she would literally fall straight in the clutches of the most vicious dark wizard from that time: Gellert Grindelwald.

Three months, that's how long he had tortured her, trying to get her to tell him a secret that she did not even had. But she had managed to get away and now Hermione Granger had arrived at Hogwarts. Badly hurt and bleeding. She was able to get through the wards, as they were altered to let anyone in who needed help and did not have bad intentions. She reached the Great Hall, used her last powers to push the doors open, came to a halt before the teachers table, gasping for breath, muttered Grindelwald looking straight into Dumbledore's eyes and collapsed.

Tom Riddle was bored. The first years had just been sorted and now Headmaster Dippet, as always, was trying to give a speech while nobody was listening. Suddenly a bang resonated in the Hall and absolutely everyone went quiet. Curiously he looked up and saw a girl, limping to the Staff-table. She came to a halt, appeared to say something and collapsed. She was hurt badly, a pool of blood forming around her. He wondered what had happened to her.

The Great Hall burst out in panic. "Silence!" echoed Professor's Dumbledore voice. He was dead pale as he stood up and hurried towards the girl. Headmaster Dippet spoke:"Prefects, please escort everyone back to your houses, food will be arranged in your common rooms. Can the Head Boy and Girl please come here?" Tom quickly stood up and walked over. He saw Dumbledore performing a lot of spells on the girl. She had a fragile figure and looked very small and weak. Her arms were cut everywhere and he saw one scar that read Mudblood. Hmm... Interesting. Professor Slughorn hurried back into the hall and handed Professor Dumbledore a vial of potion. He gave it to the girl. "Come on, swallow, please swallow." She did and opened her eyes for the briefest of moments. "Professor Dumbledore," she choked out, "so I made it, I escaped." She muttered triumphantly before she closed her eyes again. Professor Dumbledore looked very relieved as he said: "She'll be fine."

"Poor girl," muttered Professor Slughorn, "but she must be extremely bright."

"What do you mean, Professor?" asked Tom curiously.

"Well, she obviously escaped Grindelwald and was able to apparate all the way down here, seeing that Grindelwald is currently in France. That's not something any ordinary wizard can do, escaping the Dark Lord and apparating from one country to another and certainly not in that condition. She must be very powerful indeed."

Headmaster Dippet made his way to them. "Mr Riddle, Miss McGonagall, you may go back to your houses. Please do not speak of this incident. The students will receive information tomorrow." McGonagall nodded but Tom asked:"Are you sure you won't be needing help with her Professor?"

"No worries, Mr. Riddle. We can handle it" and so Tom was left alone to think about Slughorns words as he wandered back to his house. The girl was obviously a Mudblood. He had seen her scar. But she had to be powerful. Who else would escape the Dark Lord?

After a week in the Hospital Wing, Hermione had been completely healed. She told Dumbledore about her being from the future, about her confrontation with Grindelwald, about how he held her captive and tortured her and she told him how she escaped. She was disappointed when Dumbledore told her that she was probably not going to be able to travel back to the future. The future would just continue and it would be just like she had taken a vacation. However, she shouldn't mess with time and she shouldn't try to change anything, because it would end badly. Dumbledore convinced Hermione to stay at Hogwarts, where she would be safe and she agreed. The sorting hat put her back in Gryffindor and today she would eat with the rest of her house for the first time. Something she did not really look forward to because she was afraid she would be assaulted with questions. How right she was.

The moment she sat down, she noticed everybody staring at her. Soon groups of girls came questioning her. "What's your name? How did you escape? How old are you? What's your blood status? Which classes are you going to take?" They even asked her if she had a boyfriend. Seriously, how relevant was that? Eventually she grew tired of it and cast a silent _Repulso. _This way everyone who would want to approach her would be redirected and they would not have any idea of why they were coming in her direction in the first place. She finally started eating when someone suddenly whispered in her ear: "a _Repulso_, quite clever, however nothing a _Finite Incantatem_ can't handle"

She gasped and turned around quickly, reaching for her wand.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." The boy said as he sat down next to her. He was rather tall and lean, quite handsome and judging by the green badge on his uniform a Slytherin Head boy.

"How did you know?" she asked him.

"Well, it seemed kind of strange that everyone would leave you alone."

She shook her head. "Unbelievable, like I'm some kind of celebrity."

"Well, you are."

Hermione, who was just going to drink from her pumpkin juice, choked.

The boy next to her quickly muttered _"Anapneo"_

She was able to breathe again. "Thanks"

"I was joking you know, though I would not be really surprised if you appeared in the paper. 'Mystery girl escapes Grindelwald' that reminds me. I'm Tom Riddle"

Hermione nearly choked again. _Tom Riddle? _As in _Lord Voldemort?!_

"Are you okay?" He asked, seeming concerned but his eyes looked calculating.

"Yes I'm fine," she muttered quickly, "Nice to meet you, Mr Riddle, I am Hermione Granger."

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Granger and please do call me Tom."

"Very well than Tom, call me Hermione."

He reached out his hand and Hermione eyed it warily. She could almost hear Ron's voice asking her if she really had shaken Voldemort's hand. But if she didn't he would become suspicious. She shook his hand and was surprised at how warm his hand was. She had expected it to be ice cold.

They were silent for a while until he could no longer contain his curiosity. He, Tom Riddle, was not sitting at the Gryffindor table with a Mudblood for his pleasure. No, he wanted to know how she had escaped.

"Hermione, if you don't mind me asking," he hesitated at the exact right moment, "how did you escape Grindelwald?"

She raised her eyebrows at him before sighing and starting her story.

"It all started three months ago. Just after I found my parents, dead, I was caught by Grindelwald himself. He seemed to be under the impression that I had some secret that could turn bad for him. So he brought me to his estate and locked me up in his office, where he would constantly be able to see me. He tortured me, with experimental magic. I mean, the Cruciatus-curse would have been better. At least it doesn't harm your body. But no, he... he loved to see me bleed. Especially after he discovered that I'm a Mud- Muggleborn."

At this point Riddle interrupted her. "Is that why he made your wound?"

She laughed bitterly. "So you have seen it, haven't you? That word will haunt me forever now... but no, he didn't make that wound, he just enjoyed opening it again and again. Bella and he would have been great together. They're both completely insane." She laughed again, holding her left arm, looking at it. "So, being the filthy little Mudblood that I am, off course I couldn't possibly have a secret. I would be way too stupid for it." She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, he did enjoy my pain, but he seriously underestimated me. He thought, if he would just keep me under constant pain, I would not be able to think about anything else. And it worked for a while but... How to explain... Have you ever faced Dementors?" She asked.

"No, but I know what they're."

"Okay, so like you know, Dementors suck away all your happiness, leaving just the bad things. So after a while you usually go insane." She looked at him and he nodded. "But if you have an obsession, a constant thought of something that needs to be done," she automatically used her Hermione-ish voice like Harry and Ron would call it, "they cannot take it away because it is not really a happy thought. You get what I mean?"

Riddle nodded again, he understood her perfectly.

"So, for me it was the same. You see, Grindelwald had just put my wand in the drawer in his desk. I was almost offended. Did he really think I was that stupid?"

He saw her features change, looking only at her. They both didn't notice other girls looking jealous.

"But because of that I was able to come up with a plan. The obsession of getting my wand back shook the pain away. I started to pay attention to the way he behaved. I memorised his routine. There was always one hour a day that he would leave to do Gods-know-what and so I took my change. In that hour there was always a guard, one of the nicer ones who brought me something to eat. That day when he left, I went to the drawer, used a wandless Alohomora, took my wand, duplicated it, used a Confundus on the guard and went back to my spot. And after that Grindelwald helped me. Seriously, he underestimated me way too much. He even talked with his followers in his office, right next to me, without a silencing-charm or anything. He talked to them in German but well, a little translation-spell did the trick."

At this point Riddle was fascinated by her. She casually mentioned a bunch of spells from which he was almost sure the half of their year didn't know them at all. Even he wasn't able to do a translation spell. This girl was definitely not someone to underestimate. But unlike Grindelwald, he wouldn't make that mistake. Grindelwald was just stupid, stupid for not using her power and knowledge. He would have done things differently. He _was_ going to do things differently. He would not waist this golden opportunity, now that it had been given to him.

"So, than it was just waiting till he would tell his followers how to make the wards and I would be able to escape. When I gathered the information I needed I just had to seize my opportunity. And that's where it went almost wrong. He caught me when I was about to escape. Normally I would have escaped sooner but that day he had been particularly bad-tempered and he had taken it off on me, so I had to heal myself first. He walked in, just when I was ready and instead of taking my wand away and locking me up in a cellar he challenged me to a duel." She looked incredibly amused as she laughed again. "So I accepted. Little could he know that I had experience whit duels, I mean how could I not with-"

She interrupted herself, her eyes widened for a fraction. Anyone else would not have noticed but Tom Riddle wasn't anyone else. So this girl did have a secret huh. No worries, he would find out. He pretended not to notice as she continued, "I would have lost, but I cheated. I mean it is not like if I had won he would have actually let me go. I set a painting on fire and used the distraction to use a mirror-spell on myself and a Disillusionment Charm. Then I ran; I ran to the edge of the forest where I started undoing the wards. Just when I was done he arrived. I apparated but he still was able to shoot a nasty curse at me in time. That's why I was bleeding so badly when I arrived. Apparently that curse would make all the wounds that I had once had re-open, healed or not. After three months torture, I had a lot of wounds that could re-open. And I'll be left with a lot of scars to... Too bad that I wasn't able to save the other prisoners, I'll regret that for the rest of my life." She ended softly.

Tom was just about to say something when a cool voice interupted. "Excuse me, Tommy, shouldn't you come back to us? I'm sure that she will need to follow the rest of her house to find it."

"You forget, Lizzie, that I'm the Head Boy. I can perfectly escort Miss Granger to her house. And how many times have I told you not to call me Tommy?"

"But Tom, she's a Mudblood." Lizzie declared in a thruimphant, loud whisper, while she threw Hermione a foul look.

Before Tom could respond, Hermione interjected. "Lizzie is it, right?"

Lizzie nodded reluctantly.

"Well, Lizzie_,_ By all means please do take my place and entertain Tom. I mean, what could possibly be more interesting than your gossip? Surely my story about escaping Grindelwald is nothing compared to that. I mean, you probably escape from a Dark Lord, what, once a day?"

Tom snickered and Lizzie was furious.

"Listen here, you filthy little mudblood-"

Hermione stood up, her eyes blazing. If looks could kill, Elisabeth Parkinson would be laying dead on the ground, her body decayed to dust. "No, you listen, _Lizzie_. I did not just escape the Dark Lord to have some stupid, silly girl insulting me. You will never call me a Mudblood again or-"

"Or else?" challenged Lizzie.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and gleamed maliciously. She bent forward threathenly with a cruel grin on her face. "You stupid girl. I fought the Dark Lord. You seriously think that someone like you matters to me at all?" She snorted condescendingly. "So by all means, if you want to face me, go on, I dare you. But I'm warning you. You do not want to get on my bad side. Because even if I am a Muggleborn, I'm a hundred times better than you will ever be."

Lizzie, who looked terrified, quickly walked away.

Hermione sat back down again and Tom laughed. "Remind me to never get on your bad side, please. I'm sure she will leave you alone for the rest of your life. You can be quite intimidating." He wasn't lying. She had really been intimidating. In fact she reminded him of well him. Off course, not as perfect but still... He thanked Grindelwald again for his foolishness.

Hermione smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Oh, come on," said Tom playfully, "just forget her. I hope she takes the hint and leaves me alone too."

She shook her head. "The only way to get her to leave you alone is for you to find a girlfriend." And Lord Voldemort doesn't do girlfriends...

"Well I'm seriously considering it now."

Hermione, who was just about to finish her juice, almost choked again, for the third time that evening.

"Seriously, Tom," she complained, after her coughing calmed down, "you want to make me choke to death?"

Tom grinned. "It's not my fault you drink everytime I say something that could surprise you."

Hermione opened her mouth. "Yeah, like you're completly innocent."

He smiled, enjoying a private joke. He would not describe himself as innocent.

"Come on, let me escort you to your common room."

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"But I want to" he said charmingly, cutting her off and taking her hand.

He escorted her to the Gryffindor tower, thinking about her story. She was clever and brave but also sneaky and cunning. She would've made a good Slytherin, pity that she didn't think only about herself, and her heritage. But her heritage was not that disturbing and her morals could be changed. It would take time, persuasion and charming but he would make her his. She could become his most loyal servant. And if she was foolish enough to believe in love, he would have her wrapped around his finger in no time, seducing her into being his Dark Lady. He could even make her think that she was changing him instead of it being the other way around. She would be like a bird caught in the serpent's gaze, until it was too late to fly away and then he would strike. She would give up _everything _for him. He looked forward to it.

They reached the entrance of Gryffindor's common room. He told the Fat Lady the password and she opened up. He threw a side glance at Hermione. Lucky for him she was actually quite nice to look at. She didn't had amazing beauty but she certainly had something. Well, he thought, time to start her downfall.

"Sweet dreams, Hermione" he said huskily and charmingly took her hand and brushed his lips to it. Hermione smiled and then froze. _Hermione, this is Voldemort! _A voice in her reminded her at the exact same moment Tom Riddle straightened up and they made eye-contact.

His eyes widened with apprehension. Hermione cringed but was unable to tear her gaze away. She knew he had seen it, she felt his presence in her mind. Just my luck she thought bitterly; escaping one Dark lord to fall into the claws of the next one.

He suddenly laughed, a cold yet amused laugh before abruptly pulling her flush against his body, sneaking his arms around her waist, encasing her firmly.

"Just your luck," he agreed, whispering in her ear, his velvet, smooth voice caressing her, "but unlike him," he paused, his voice becoming even softer and dangerous, "_I_ am not letting you go."

_Sinister music..._

_Fin_

**A/N: Finished! So? Like it, hate it? Please let me know by hitting that Review button.**

**P.s: If anyone wants to write a story about this be my guest. just let me know and mention where the inspiration came from.**


End file.
